


The Escapades of Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers

by madeofstarlights



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Stucky - Freeform, bucky barnes being an amazing brother, i just wanted to write something peaceful and happy, pre serum steve - Freeform, so no captain america or winter soldier or the looming threat of war just yet, stucky being besties, stucky being happy, they were children okay everything was still calm and good, this was before the events of captain america: the first avenger happens okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofstarlights/pseuds/madeofstarlights
Summary: There were two boys from Brooklyn who ever had each other. These are their tales.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo basically the idea of this was Steve and Bucky being kids and being happy and carefree before the war happened. I wanted to write their adventures and the shit they went through together. Also, we started off with Bucky being 13 and Steve being 12 but don't worry they'll progressively get older. I also wanted to write them going through teenagerhood/puberty/whatever you called it together lmao so I hope you all enjoy and please forgive me if I make any grammatical errors, I'm still learning!

It was a good day.

Not exactly the perfect day, no. The perfect day would be him laying around lazily in his house with absolutely nothing to do, no obligations to attend, squished between his mother, and his sisters. Talking. Laughing. Joking. Baking. Cooking. Or doing anything, really, as long as he’s with them.

Bucky wished that’s what he’s doing right now.

But there he was, on his way to the nearest jewellery store. It was called Macy’s, named after the owner of the shop, who was a lovely girl whose grandmother died a few years ago. Turns out, the grandmother was a multi millionaire and has billion dollars worth of jewellery to spare. Macy took a few to add to her own collection, but she sells the rest of them as she won’t ever need that many jewelries in her possession anyway. Bucky knew this because Macy was a good friend of his and he might’ve had a crush on her back in 4th grade. Not that it matters. 

“Anyway, thanks for doing this for me, Macy. I seriously owe you one.” Bucky said, opening the entrance to the jewellery store, gesturing to Macy to enter the shop first. “Don’t sweat it,” Macy answered, slipping in to the store. Her auburn hair brushed Bucky’s cheek as she walk by. Bucky smiled as he closes the door. “Tell me if there’s anything else you wanted, okay? Maybe for your mother, or for your other sisters…” She offered.

“Some other time? If this was your way of saying that I should come here more often, don’t worry Mace, I will.” Bucky grins. Macy laughed, “Alright then.”

She disappeared into the back room, and when she returns she was holding a velvet box. “This was the one you wanted, right?” She asked, opening the box to reveal a silver necklace with a round pendant with intricate swirls, and an engraving of a tree on it. The tree of life, Macy had called it. She said it was a symbol of a fresh start, positive energy, good health, bright future, all that stuff. She even explained that The Nordic cultures believed the tree of life is a magical fount on knowledge. Bucky didn’t understand or really care that much about the pendant’s symbolism, but he figures a pendant with a meaning is always a better option than him just choosing a random necklace.

Also, it was one of the cheapest piece of jewellery around here.

Even so, he knows it still must’ve cost quite a fortune. The necklace was beautiful. “Yes,” he said. “How much is it? Does… does the discount you gave me still valid?” He asked carefully.

Macy smiled. “You know I’d give it for free.”

“And you know that I can’t take it just like that.” Bucky replied.

“Fine,” Macy sighed. “Yes, the discount still applies. You’ll only have to pay half of the price.”

Half of the price, meaning its $65. Which is still a bit too much for a gift, but Bucky can’t ask her for more discount. “Seriously, Macy, you’re the most generous person I know.” he said, taking out his wallet and basically emptying it. “Just, do me a favour.” Macy smiled. “Tell Rebecca to take good care of it. This was one of gran’s favourite.”

“Of course,” Bucky replies. After waiting a few moment for Macy to wrap the velvet box in wrapping papers, he exit the store, bidding Macy goodbye.

After his father died, Bucky had to step in and took the role of the backbone of the family. His mother didn’t actually asked him to do so, but he feels obliged to give his family the best he could provide. He started to learn to do well at school so he can get higher level of education and spoil his family. He learn to manage his time better now that he’s taken part time jobs. Money was a bit of an issue sometimes, so buying a $65 dollars worth of necklace was a big deal for him. He had to work more hours to get extra money, but he’s glad his hard work pay off, now that the necklace’s in his hand.

Of course, the necklace wasn’t for him. It was for his sister, Rebecca, as a birthday present. She’s turning 11 today, and even though Bucky wouldn’t normally think about getting an expensive necklace for a present, he noticed Beca has had her eyes on this one, whenever they passes Macy’s jewellery store. He knew she wanted it bad. And Bucky, of course, feel obliged to give her what she wanted.

He was about to turn right, going straight to his home, when he hears a loud clanking noise from the back alley. His curiosity won him over — maybe it was a lost stray cat that he could bring home? His sisters loves animal, especially little Beatrice. This could be a nice surprise.

What he found wasn’t stray cat. There, in the back alley, was two large boys whom he recognise from school — Alan and Rick. He didn’t know why they’re there, and to be frank, he didn’t bother to care. But that was until he sees another figure in the corner, pushed against trash cans, his hand covering his face in a defensive stance.

It was clear that they weren’t there for a friendly chat. There were some yelling, and some snickering, and… some punching.

Alan punched the other guy in the face while Rick kneed him in the stomach. It goes on and on until a few moment later they stopped. But the other guy makes the situation worse by flailing his limbs around — Bucky didn’t understand what he was doing, until he realises that this guy actually tried to fight back. He was clearly outnumbered. He will lose, definitely. Why’d he still fight?

Alan throws another punch.

Bucky couldn’t stand it anymore.

Putting the jewellery safely into the inner pocket of his coat, he shouted, “Hey!”

The three of them turn to him.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” he taunts. Alan grins, raising his hand to punch Bucky, but he catches it and twist his arm. Alan shouts in pain. When Bucky finally released it, both of the boys scattered, looking half terrified and half annoyed. They’re going to be a bit of a problem at school later on, but Bucky didn’t really care that much. He hates bullies.

“Thank you.” A voice said.

Bucky look at the source of the voice. He has never seen this person in his life. He was the skinniest person he’s ever seen. His face was bruised, and he can tell that he’s exhausted and about to pass out. But this guy’s still standing.

“What’d you do to make them do that to you?” Bucky asked. The guy shrugged. “They were hungry. I had money. They want it.”

Bucky stares at him. Maybe it was the way this guy spoke to him, as if he didn’t just get beaten up, as if everything was okay and the whole thing wasn’t that big of a deal. Maybe it was the way he look at him, like he was almost expecting to get punched again. Maybe it was the way his knees trembled, and yet somehow he’s still standing strong on his feet, proudly, as if the world was his, as if challenging everyone that no matter how strong he gets knocked down, he’ll never stay long on the ground. Maybe it was the way he looks at Bucky dead in the eye, as if challenging him too, as if saying that maybe he’s beaten up but he still hasn’t given up just yet, and yes maybe he’s skinny and little, but he still has so much fight in him. Or maybe that was all just Bucky’s delusional mind talking, maybe he just feels sorry for this random guy he found in between trash cans. But either way —

Bucky smiled. “James Barnes.” he said.

The guy frowns. “I’m not James Barnes. You’re probably talking to the wrong guy —”

Bucky can’t help but laughed. “Of course you’re not James Barnes, I’m James Barnes! You have no idea how people introduce themselves, do you?”

The guy stares, and for a while Bucky was afraid he’s offended. But soon enough he cracks a smile. “Well, then, James Barnes. I’m Steve Rogers.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve woke up with a jolt. He winces in pain. He barely remembers anything, except the fact that he took a few punches, was knocked down, several part of his body is now sore, he must’ve had at least a dozen bruises all over his body, and… That’s it. But now, looking at the sunlight streaming through the curtain of a window, it all seems fake? He must’ve walked home and passed out on couch, no doubt. So why does he feels so out of place? Why does he feels so wrong? Did he forget to lock the front door?

And then he looks to the side and sees three little girls with blue eyes staring at him curiously. And that’s when he screams.

This wasn’t his house! He’s been kidnapped!

“Calm down, Rogers, those are just my little sisters.” A voice, a familiar voice, speaks. Steve looks around, his vision still blurry and his mind still hazy.

And there he was, James Barnes, the same boy who saved him from a fight a weeks ago. Steve noticed his hands were meddling with a blood stained hand towel. He walk towards Steve and the girls giggle. “Go bother someone else.” James speaks softly. “Don’t bother him too much, Bucky,” one of the girls said, then all of them took off and ran away, leaving Steve and James alone in the room Steve hasn’t recognized yet. It looks like a living room, with the couch and the coffee table and all, but it surely wasn’t his. The little girls wasn’t his. Barnes was sure as hell wasn’t his. How is he with him?

It just occurred to him that maybe this was Barnes’ house.

Why was he in Barnes’ house?

“Why is it, every time I found you,” James said, taking a seat beside Steve. The couch creaks a little, but he pays no attention to that. “You’re always in the middle of a fight?”

Steve blinks. He remembers minding his own business, then a few asshole decides to mock his mom. He knew he had no chance in winning, but he just gotta try, and… That’s it. A few punch here and there, and then…

Oh god. Did he passed out?

Steve look at James, who was already looking at him. What did he say? Did he say thank you? He probably should say thank you, it was polite. But he also has so many questions that he wanted to ask him. Like, how did he find him? And how did he ended up here? Why didn’t he just leave him alone? Why did he decide to take him to his house? Why did he have a blood stained hand towel? Was the blood his? He doesn’t feel any bleeding.

“Did she just called you ‘Bucky’?” Steve asked. He regrets the question immediately. Out of all things he wanted to say, he just had to say the stupidest one.

Barnes was taken back by Steve’s question, obviously wasn’t expecting that to be the first question he asks. But then he laughs. “Yes. My name is James Buchanan Barnes, and there used to be another James in this neighbourhood, so we figure that there can’t be two James, that’s just too confusing. They called me Buchanan for a short while, but then they decided that it was too long for a nickname, so they shorten it to Bucky. The nickname stuck, even after the other James moved away.” Bucky answered. “You were knocked unconscious, was brought to a house you’ve never been to, had several dozens bruises and cuts, and all you had to ask was why I was called Bucky?” he amused.

Steve just smiled.

Bucky then explained how he found Steve. Apparently, the punches Steve took was worst than he thought it was. Not only did he found several bruises on his body, but he also have a split lip and a scraped stomach. All of which were tended and cured by Bucky, much to Steve’s surprise. Even though Steve wasn’t a really good patient – he moves a lot – Bucky was surprisingly a good nurse. Well, not that Steve would know, since he was still unconscious when Bucky cared for most of the injuries on Steve’s body, but Steve was absolutely grateful for the ointment Bucky gave him. It felt incredibly soothing against his inflamed and bruised skin.

“My mother made it herself,” Bucky said when Steve asked about where he can buy the ointment. “It was made of comfrey, calendula, and a few other ingredients that I can’t remember.”

Not long after all Steve’s wound has been tended, Bucky’s sisters came into the room.

Bucky picked up the tiniest one, the only one with dark blonde hair. “You wanna introduce yourself?” Bucky asked her. She shakes her head. Bucky chuckles, “She’s shy. Well, this one’s Beatrice, or Bea as we all like to call her. She’s five! And she’s a complete sweetheart. These other two are troublemakers.”

The other two sisters Bucky was referring, whose names were Rebecca and Louise, glares at Bucky for that introduction.

The room that once was quiet and peaceful, is now immediately filled with warmth, occasional laughter, and a lot of stories. Bucky and his sisters warm up to Steve so quickly and took him as their own in no time. Steve found himself loving this family, wishing he could take the Barnes girls anywhere he went. They never ask him why he has such thin physique, or point out the fact that his bones were almost sticking out of his body.

If it wasn’t for the sun almost setting, Steve wouldn’t have remembered the fact that his mother was alone in his own house and has no idea where he is.

“Thanks for everything guys, but I must leave.” Steve said, which results in the Barnes girls let out a synchronized “Aaww.”

After pestering Steve for a while, Beatrice, Louisa, and Rebecca eventually gave up and went to their room, leaving Steve and Bucky alone once again. “Seriously, Rogers,” Bucky speaks. “I think they love you more than they love me.”

Steve laughs. “Thanks for this, Bucky. I really appreciate it.” he said.

“Anytime, pal.” Bucky answered.

When Steve reached the other side of the fence, Bucky called out, “Hey, don’t get in too much fight, alright?”

To which Steve replies, “I can’t promise you that. But I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to introduce Bucky's sisters because they'll appear on the upcoming chapters (I think) and I also wanted to introduce them to Steve! I apologize for any grammatical errors. And yes, I know it wasn't the best and I'm starting to regret ever writing this but wanna be commited so I won't stop writing until I've finished every chapter. Guess y'all are stuck with me now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda long so I'm SORRY

The day started off great. A few weeks ago, when Bucky heard that his school will be going on a trip to New-York Historical Society in Manhattan, he was ecstatic. He has never been to Manhattan before, and he was very intrigued to see the lives in a city other than Brooklyn. Also, he loves museums and learning about things from the past. He had a great time seeing the world-class collection of _Hudson River School paintings_ , including major works by Thomas Cole and Frederich Edwin Church, as well as the iconic genre and history paintings including works by William Sidney Mount and Eastman Johnson. The vast range of American portraits, including paintings by Rembrandt Peale and Gilbert Stuart was fascinating, and of course, his personal favorite; all 435 of John James Audubon’s extant preparatory watercolors for The Birds of America. He didn’t really understand any of it, actually. But maybe when he gets home he can go to the local library and see if there were any more information about it, who knows.

Bucky loves spending time with his friends too. Throughout the day he was accompanied by Macy and one of their close friend, William Jones. Bucky wondered where Steve was, but he figured that since Steve’s a year younger than him, he must’ve been with his other 7th grader friends.

And then he sees him, alone, standing in front of what looks like the painting series of _The Course of Empire_ by Thomas Cole.

“ _The Savage State_ ,” Bucky said as he approached Steve. Steve’s head snapped back, obviously startled by the sudden company.

The two boys stand in silence for a while. The Savage State, the first painting of the series, shows the valley in the dim light of a dawning stormy day. A hunter, clad in animal skins, wanders through the wilderness, pursuing a deer, canoes paddle up the river. On the far shore can be seen a clearing with a cluster of tipis around a fire.

“Oil on canvas, 1834.” Bucky suddenly speaks again. “Depicts the ideal state of the natural world. A healthy world, unchanged by humanity.” He announced to no one in particular.

Then they moved on to the second painting of the series. It was called _The Arcadian_ , a painting of fresh morning of a day in spring. The viewpoint has shifted further down the river. Much of the wilderness has given way to settled lands, with plowed fields and lawns visible. Various activities go on in the background. Plowing, boat building, herding sheep, dancing. In the foreground, an old man sketches what may be a geometrical problem with a stick. On a bluff on the near side of the river, a megalithic temple has been built, and smoke from sacrifices arises from it. The images reflect an idealized ancient Greece.

“What do you think about this one?” Bucky asked.

Steve look at the painting a little longer. He looks at nature, and the people, and the building. Finally, he says, “I think… it shows humanity at peace with the land.”

He looks at Bucky. He was still looking at him as if he wanted more explanation about the painting. So Steve speaks again. “You see, the environment has been altered,” he said. “but not so much so that it inhabitants are in danger.”

The third painting is called _The Consummation of Empire_. It shifts the viewpoint to the opposite shore. It is noontide of a summer day, both sides of the river valley are now covered in colonnaded marble structures, whose steps run down into the water. The megalithic temple seems to have been transformed into a huge domed structure dominating the river bank. The mouth of the river is guarded and ships with lateen sails go out to the sea beyond. A crowd of people was seen everywhere – on the bridge, on the temple, on the river sides.

“It must’ve been inspired by ancient Rome civilization,” Steve said. When Bucky said nothing, he continues. “Nature has been tamed by people. It is not exactly in danger, but a few modifications have been made to support the continuity of mankind.”

Bucky chuckles. “You’re surprisingly good at this, Rogers.”

The fourth painting, called _Destruction_ , has almost the same perspective as the third. The action is the destruction of the city, hence the name. It seems that a fleet of enemy warriors has overthrown the city’s defenses, sailed up the river, and is firing the city and killing, as well as raping, its inhabitants. The bridge across is broken, columns are broken, fire breaks from the upper floors of a palace on the riverbank. In the foreground, a statue of some hero stands headless. In the warning light of late afternoon, the dead lie where they fell, in fountains and the monuments built to celebrate the affluence of the now fallen civilization.

“What do you think about this, Buck?” Steve asked.

“It's tragic,” Bucky answered almost immediately. “Not just because of the war, but because those people fell in their own land, the land they cherished, the land they built, the land they called home. That was their safe haven. The place they once called sanctuary is now their place where they die.”

“Also,” Bucky continues, “See that detail? In the lower right corner. Its tiny, but there, can you see?” He points at the painting. Steve had to squint to see the detail Bucky was talking about. “Two children fighting,” Steve mumbles to himself, but Bucky heard. He nodded. “Exactly. One clad in red and the other in green. The colors of banners of the two forces. I might be reading too much into this, but… I think it foreshadowed civil war.”

“Never knew you’re such an art junkie,” Steve jokes. Bucky chuckled. “Right back at you, Rogers.”

By the time the move to the next painting, half the museum is almost empty. Macy and John were nowhere in sight, but Bucky figures they were out to get some meal, just like the rest of the other students.

But they didn’t care.

The last and fifth painting, _Desolation_ , shows the results of the earlier war, decades later. It views the remains of the city in the light of a dying day. The landscape has begun to return to wilderness, and no humans are to be seen, but the remnants of their architecture emerge from beneath a mantle of trees, ivy, and another overgrowth. The arches of the shattered bridge and the columns of the temple are still visible; a single column looms in the foreground, now a nesting place for birds. The sunrise of the first painting, The Savage State, is mirrored by a moonrise, a pale light reflecting in the river while the standing pillar reflects the last rays of sunset.

“The aftermath of a war.” Bucky quietly said. “A harsh possible future in which humanity has been destroyed by its own hand. A peaceful one too, since nature has found its way back to civilization. Despite the fact that, you know, there’s no civilization left.”

Both Steve and Bucky stands still, admiring the five paintings they just saw.

Bucky decides to break the silence. “Which one of these is your favorite?” he asked.

Steve took a step back to look at the complete collection side by side. Truth to be told, he loves all of it. Every single one of the painting was a picture of a different phase in history, told in the perspective of an ancient society. The five paintings couldn’t be compared to each other, they are all equally beautiful in its own way. But, if he had to choose, then his favorite would be…

“ _The Consummation of Empire_.” Steve answered. “I don’t know about the artistic side, you know, like the shading technique or whatever. But I love the story it tells. An ancient society, living peacefully in the world they build themselves. Everything looks pleasant. Everyone lives together in harmony.”

“But those aren’t always the case, remember? This was the calm before the storm, and a big storm too. The nice things will get destroyed.” Bucky argued.

“True. But I think that’s what makes it so precious, isn’t it? Knowing that things won’t last forever and the peace will someday be taken away. Makes you appreciate it more because you know it’ll be gone.” Steve said with a smile.

It reminds him of his dad. Joseph Rogers was a soldier who was killed in action, leaving Steve and his mother Sarah behind. It wasn’t like Steve and Sarah were miserable. They were happy – they’ve found a way to make each other happy in Joseph’s absence. But still, the first few months after his father dies were hard. The thing that kept Steve going, that made Steve look after his mother better than ever, was the memory of his father. It's like his father wanted him to remember the good memories and reminding him that he was happy. And he can be happy again, just not with him.

It can’t be denied that the years Steve spent with his father was the happiest years of his life. And that’s why instead of being sad, he chose to cherish those memories and live, trying to make his father proud somehow. Joseph Rogers wouldn’t want his only son to live in a shadow of his death.

“Do you have a favorite?” Steve asked. Without missing a heartbeat, Bucky answers, “ _Desolation_. The last painting.”

“Wow, you waste no time in answering that.” Steve remarks, and Bucky laughs. “Yeah, well, think about it. There was this big war, and now its over, leaving destruction everywhere – as you can see with the broken columns and pillars and the fact that there aren’t any humans anymore which means they must’ve moved away or probably dies. But there was… I don’t know, there was something there too. Like hope, I guess. There was nothing left, everything was in chaos. It is said to be the horrible future, right, the aftermath. But I think there could be more story, one that won’t end like this. Because the world keeps turning around, and maybe things are destroyed, but its not the end. It couldn’t be. That future it promised, the one where everything was dead and broken… I think that future has a future too. One that hasn’t been told yet. I believe after every desolation, there comes hope. And… well, we’re here, right? Alive and well. So I guess there’s just more to that painting than meets the eye.” He answered.

_Because I was like that painting before,_ Bucky wanted to say. _Because I know what its like to lose everything, and feeling like there’s no hope left. But hope is always there, even when I don’t see it. I thought my story was also ending too, but just like that painting, the horrible future also has another future. A better one._

But Bucky kept his mouth shut.

Both of the boys just stare at the painting, their eyes darted between The Consummation of Empire and Desolation, unintentionally trying to find one another in those paintings.

And when they realized the museum was unusually quiet, it was too late.

Their school bus has left without them.

//

“I wanted to blame you, but I’m as guilty as you are, so let's just let this one slide and don’t speak of it ever again, okay?” Steve grumbled.

When they realized they were too late to catch the bus, they had to find a way to get home. With little money that Bucky has spent for a sandwich, they really had no choice other than hitchhiked to Brooklyn.

It was a relief Manhattan wasn’t that far away from Brooklyn.

At first, no one wanted to give them a ride. They had to wait in the street for almost an hour before they found someone who was going towards Brooklyn and was kind enough to let them into their car.

Well, not a car, exactly. It was a truck. Filled with chicken. And the truck driver said that they could sit on the back, with the chickens.

It wasn’t that bad, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my inability to end a chapter and also if you're wondering when the hell can I start making good chapters instead of shitty ones, I'm sorry my friend but I don't know the answer to that question either lmao. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Bucky and Steve being an art hoe. I'm sorry if its boring, okay, I wanted to be better and unfortunately I can only get better if I practice and... I'm rambling now. Just know that I love all of you and I hope you all had a great day, whoever's reading this, and know that kudos are much appreciated! Also, if you think I suck let me know in the comment lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what kind of shitwork this is, lmao I'm sorry. Lets just hope the upcoming chapters are better!


End file.
